Meet The Parents
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: A Shules story based on the movie Meet The Parents, Shawn and Juliet go to Juliet's parent's house and Shawn meets her family and tries to get her step dad's okay to propose to Juliet but things aren't going as well as they should be. *No longer written in script form.
1. Getting Ready, Arriving Late

-I redid this story and took it out of script form, it was my first story I wrote before I really knew about fanfiction so I had no idea how to write it.

Meet The Parents:

It was a nice warm day in Santa Barbara, California, just a few days before Christmas. Shawn and Gus were in the Psych office talking about Shawn's up coming Vacation with Juliet to her parents house for the holiday.

"Dude, stop pacing everything is going to go great." Gus said.

"You don't know that, I could do something bad and then they wont-" Shawn said but then stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"They won't what?"

"Well you see.. um.. I was going to tell you yesterday but then when I got here you had on WWE and then I didn't want to ruin the show and-"

"Shawn! Just get to the point already."

"Okay, I'm not just going on this Vacation because of the holiday. I'm going to ask Juliet's step dad for her hand in marriage." Shawn said and Gus sat there speechless. "Gus, Gus?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I didn't know how you would take it"

"It's fine, I should have seen this coming. I mean you have had a ring for like a year and you have been dating for two." Gus said trying not to cry.

"Gus, you know this isn't going to change the fact that you're my best friend."

"I know man." Gus said and got up out of his chair and walked over to Shawn then gave him a hug. "You're going to do great this week, now go pack and impress her family."

Shawn: "I'll see you in a bit and don't be late." Shawn said then left and went back to his place and packed his stuff, he drove his motorcycle to Juliet's place then knocked at her down.

"Come in" Juliet yelled from inside her apartment and Shawn opened the door and walked inside, he walked over into Juliet's bedroom where she was still packing.

"Running a little behind" Shawn teased.

"Yeah, I got back a little later then planned from work. I wanted to make sure I got all my paperwork done before my week off."

"Well then I better help you pack so we don't miss our flight" Shawn said and helped her pick out clothes to bring and then opened her bottom drawer where he found some lingerie and he pulled out a black one with red trim."I think we should bring this too" He said and Juliet looked back to see Shawn holding up a piece of lingerie and she smiled.

"Were going to be gone seven days Shawn"Juliet said and Shawn starting putting in back in her dresser thinking she was saying it was such a short trip that they didn't need it. "Why you putting it away? I was saying we will have to pack more then one for such a long trip." Shawn smiled ear to ear and picked out some more of his favorites, they were soon all packed and running late. Gus was honking outside because he told them he would bring them to the airport so Juliet didn't have to leave her car there for a week, Shawn and Juliet hurried downstairs where the blueberry was sitting. Shawn put all their stuff in the trunk and Juliet got in the back seat, Shawn began to sit in the backseat too.

"Oh No! Shawn you are not sitting in the backseat you are sitting up front with me, last time I let you two sit in the back you kept kissing and giggling and it made me want to puke." Gus said.

"I promise we won't kiss." Shawn said.

"You know that will never happen."

"So your going to make Jules sit in the back all by herself?"

"Your right, Juliet I'm sorry. Would you like to sit up front?"

"Yeah, shotgun." Juliet said.

"That's just cruel you guys." Shawn said and Juliet hopped out of the back set and got in the front, Shawn sat in the back behind Juliet. The airport there were going to was about 45 minutes away so they played some car games to pass the time, after a half an hour they got bored of playing games and turned on the radio. Juliet's hand was resting on window and Shawn reached up and grabbed it to hold, Gus looked over and saw them and then rolled his eyes. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the airport and they all got out of the car, Shawn pulled all their luggage out of the trunk and the put it on a cart then Gus came over to Shawn and gave him a hug.

"Good luck this week." Gus said.

"Thanks buddy, see you on Sunday and I'll call you everyday." Shawn said then him and Juliet walked into the airport, Shawn looked at his watch and they still had time to get to the gate before it closed. They walked up to the desk where a lady was with a name tag that said Amy.

"How may I help you two?" Amy said in a overly cheery voice.

"Were have two seats reserved in first class to Miami, Florida under the name Shawn Spencer." Shawn said and the lady typed on her computer for awhile then looked back up at them.

"I'm sorry but in order to get the seats you reserved you had to be here 20 minutes ago, the tickets for those seats were just sold."

"Ah Okay, Do you have any more in first class?"

"I'm sorry we don't"

"Okay, can I get the two best seats available still?"

"That would be 9A and 9B"

"Okay, we will take them"

"The last minute price on those is $1,153"

"Excuse me? That's more then my first class tickets cost."

"Sorry Sir, but it's last minute and it's the holiday, I'm surprised we still have seats."

"Okay, we will take them then."

"Shawn, we can get some cheaper seats in the back." Juliet said.

"Jules, it's fine. We are going to have a nice fight out there." Shawn said and him and Juliet grabbed their tickets and boarded the plane then took their seats.

-EDIT: Like I said I took the story out of script form and put it into story form so hopefully it's more readable now.


	2. Airplane and Airport Troubles

Once Shawn and Juliet were in their seats and the plane was ready to take off they put their seat belts on and Shawn looked over at Juliet.

"These seats aren't as nice as first class." Shawn said.

"They're fine Shawn." Juliet said grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I guess they're okay, but only because I'm sitting next to you" Shawn said with a smile then he felt a kick on the back of his seat and looked behind where a brown haired boy who looked around nine years old was. "Hey little man, you mind not kicking my seat?"

"I mind very much." The little boy said then proceeded to keep kicking Shawn's seat.

"You know Jules it's really sad."

"What's that?" Juliet asked.

"Well you know.. When people kick the seats on a plane it messes with the engine, we will probably crash down." Shawn said and the kids stopped kicking "I just hope we crash on land that way the plane explodes and we die quickly but if we crashed into the water we would have to wait five long minutes till we drowned." Shawn finished and the kid ran crying to first class where his parents were.

"Shawn! You made him cry." Juliet said.

"He brought in on himself."

"I know, but he's just a kid."

"My dad told me that story when I was five years old."

"Okay, I'll forgive you. But only because you had a messed up childhood." Juliet said and kissed him.

"There's the guy who said it!" The little boy said pointing at Shawn.

"Shit." Shawn said.

"Sir, come with me please." The flight attend said.

"Okay, I'll be right back Jules."

"Don't be so sure about that." The women said and Shawn walked with the her to the room between first class and his, the parents of the little boy were standing there.

"What the hell is wrong with you, saying something like that to my son!" The boy's father said to Shawn.

"Sir, I'm very sorry. It was a stupid thing to say and I regret it." Said said and being the smooth guy he was talked his way out of it in about ten minutes then went back to his seat.

"You got in trouble." Juliet teased with a giant smile on her face.

"Very funny, I apologized and everything is cool now."

"Really? I didn't think you would be able to talk yourself out of that one."

"Don't underestimate me Jules."

"While you were gone the movie started it's "Back to the Future"."

"Really? Damn it, I missed the beginning."

"We can still watch the rest of it."

"There's no point, we missed Marty driving into the past."

"Well we can just sit here and talk then."

"Or we could-"

"No Shawn! We are not having sex in the plane bathroom, have you not gotten in enough trouble today?"

"Not even close." Shawn said then Juliet playfully hit him in the in the head with a pillow and they started talking, Juliet told Shawn how much her family was going to love him and she told him all the places she was going to bring him but he was still worried about meeting everybody even if he didn't show how scared he really was, then a few hours later they arrived in Miami. They got off the plane and went to baggage claim, Juliet quickly found her two bags but Shawn couldn't see his anywhere. "I don't think it's here"

"Maybe your not looking hard."

"Trust me I am." Shawn said knowing if it was there he would have noticed it in a second because of his unique talent.

"Let's go ask someone to ask about it." Juliet said and they went to customer service and Shawn filled out some paper's for his lost luggage in a small room filled with people, it must have been one hundred degrees in there. Shawn had Juliet wait on a bench outside of the room because there was no reason they should both have to surfer. When Shawn went to leave the room he opened the door then a man with a cup of coffee ran into him spilling hot coffee all over him.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into to you. Let me go get you something to clean it off with." The man said in a worried tone.

"It's fine it was a accident." Shawn said in pain from the hot coffee burning his chest.

"I'm going to get some paper towels for you."

"It's okay really, I'll go in the bathroom and clean it off."

"Okay, and again I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Shawn said and the man walked into the room and shut the door then Shawn went running to the bathroom to wash the coffee off before it burned him even more than it already did, on his way Juliet noticed him and ran over.

"Shawn, what happened? Are you okay?"

"It's fine, a man just spilled coffee on me. I'm going to wash it off in the bathroom before it burns me anymore."

"I'll come with you and help."

"Jules, you can't come into the boys bathroom."

"It's a emergency people will understand." Juliet said and Shawn and her went to the bathroom."Let me help you get your shirt off." She said and unbuttoned Shawn's shirt and as she was a man walked in.

"I'll just go use to other bathroom." The man said and ran out and they both laughed. Juliet grabbed some paper towels and got them wet then wiped the coffee of his chest, the burns looked to be second degree.

"We should go to the ER these burns are really bad."

"Jules we are already late to go to your parents house, everyone is waiting."

"Fine, but if it gets any worse your going in." Juliet said and washed his shirt in the sink and then dried it with the hand dryer. It still had a giant stain on it but at least it wasn't soaked in coffee, Shawn put it on then they went to get a rental car.

"Hello, what kind of car can I get you two?" The man at the counter asked.

"Ford Fusion please." Shawn said pulling out his credit card and handing it to him.

"We have a few, what color do you want?"

"Any color is fine."

"Okay here you go, It's the Green 2012 Ford Fusion parked in the rental section in the parking lot." Shawn signed then grabbed the keys and his credit card from the man.

"Thank you Sir." Shawn said then turned to Juliet. "Ready my lady?"

"Yup." Juliet said with a smile then they went outside and found their rental car and Juliet drove to a big blue house in a sweet little neighborhood. "We are here!"


	3. Juliet's Family

"We are here!"Juliet said as they pulled up in the driveway and Juliet's mother Tami came running out and hugged Juliet as soon as she got out of the car.

"Julie! It's so great to see you again." Tami said and looked over at Shawn who was pulling Juliet's bags out of the trunk, Shawn set the bags down next to the car and walked over to Juliet and her mother."Hi! You must be Shawn, I've heard so much about you."

"Yes, It's nice the finally met you." Shawn said shaking her hand and she notice the giant stain on his shirt, Shawn saw that she realized. "Oh ah, this guy at the airport ran into me and spilled coffee all over my shirt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did you get burnt?"

"Yeah, but it's not bad."

"Yes it is, he's just trying not to make a big deal out of it."

"Are you sure you don't have to go to the ER?"

"No, I'll be fine, It already stopped hurting." Shawn said lying, he was still very much in pain. Juliet's step dad then walked out, he had a meanness in his eyes but Shawn didn't let that scare him.

"Lloyd!" Juliet said and gave him a hug.

"Julie, I'm glad you finally made it, I thought you were never going to show up."

"Sorry, he had a few problems with getting here."

"What do you mean problems?"

"Well first the airport lost Shawn's luggage then a man spilled coffee all over Shawn and we had to clean it off."

"So you don't have any of your stuff Shawn?" Tami asked.

"No, but I can run to the store later."

"Oh, Lloyd this is Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn reached out to give Lloyd a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Lloyd."

"You can call me Sir, not Lloyd." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd! Don't scare the boy." Tami said slapping him on the arm.

"It's okay, I should have said Sir."

"Shawn you don't have to Lloyd that he was just playing, right?" Juliet said and Tami looked at Lloyd as if she were saying you better say yes.

"Ah, Yeah just playing." Lloyd said with a fake smile and Shawn knew he wasn't kidding. "So green car, you pick that color Shawn?"

"No, I told them any color would be fine and they gave me green."

"Oh, I was going to say geniuses pick green."

"Oh" Shawn said and smiled a little.

"But you didn't pick it."

"Lets go inside your brother and his family are already here Julie, they have a house out in California now so maybe you can visit them when you go back." Tami said and they walked inside the house and a little boy came running to the door to see his auntie Julie that he hadn't seen since he was three. "This is Josh, Andy's son." She said as Shawn was carrying in the bags and Juliet was opened the door for him.

"What is the mean man from the plane doing here?" Josh asked.

"What?"

"That's the mean man that said the plane was going to crash down and we were going to die because I kicked his seat on the plane."

"IS THIS TRUE SHAWN?!" Lloyd asked.

"Um-" Is all Shawn could get out before Juliet jumped in.

"It was just a joke he was saying it to me and it was a big misunderstanding."

"Really?"

"Yes Lloyd."

"Well being you guys already know each other there's no point in induction." Tami said and her, Lloyd and Juliet walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Josh, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I was under a lot of stress."

"It's okay, you play football?" Josh said and Shawn chuckled.

"Yeah, I was a kicker on a pro team. Well it was only because I was undercover on a case."

"A case? Are you a cop like auntie Julie?"

"No, I'm a Psychic detective but I work with your auntie."

"Cool, so you can tell the future and stuff?"

"It's a little different then that."

"Do you want to go play football with me?"

"Shawn you coming, I know you already meet my brother but you can still come say hi." Juliet said as she walked over by them.

"One second, how about me and you play it a bit later?" Shawn said to Josh.

"Okay!" Josh said with excitement and Shawn went to the kitchen with Juliet and they talked to her brother Andy and his Wife Tiffany, while they were talking Lloyd got a call.

"I'll be right back everyone I got to take this." Lloyd said and walked into the other room and closed the door then answered his phone "Hello" He said then there was a moment of silence while the person on the other end of the phone spoke "Yes, I'll be there soon. I just have to find a reason to leave."

-This chapter turned out pretty short after I edited so some of them might be shorter than they were before. :)


	4. The Man in the Black Suit

Lloyd walked out to kitchen and looked at the counter where they was a bottle of wine they had bought for the family tonight then he pretended to slip and knocked the wine bottle off the counter breaking it.

"Oh No, Guys I'm so sorry." Lloyd said.

"Honey It's okay, you fell." Tami said.

"That was for all of us tonight, after I clean this up I'm going to go to the store and pick up a new bottle."

"I'll clean it up while you go... Wait you should take Shawn with you, he has no stuff."

"I can pick up the stuff he needs because his shirt is stained and he wouldn't want to make him go to the store like that."

"He can borrow one of my shirts." Andy said.

"Shawn won't fix any of your shirts he actually has muscle's." Tami said.

"Thanks for the ego blow Mom."

"Sorry Honey."

"What about one of Ewen's shirts, It will be big on you but at least you won't have a stain on it." Juliet said.

"I'll go get you one Shawn." Andy offered.

"Thanks." Shawn said and Andy went upstairs to Ewen's old room and grabbed one of his shirts, it was a dark blue T-shirt with cross on it then he walked back downstairs.

"Here Shawn" Andy said and threw the shirt to Shawn.

"Thanks, Where can I go to put this on?" Shawn asked.

"Right down the hall there is a bathroom on the right." Tami said and Shawn walked to the bathroom and changed then came back out to the kitchen when he was done. "That shirts looks nice on you and fits you well."

"I was surprised it fit, Ewen is a big guy."

"It's from when he was in middle school."

"Wait how do you know Ewen?" Lloyd asked and Shawn realized that Juliet never told them what happened so he decided to lie.

"He helped us with a Army case three years ago."

"I never knew about that, Julie why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought Ewen would have told you so I didn't... You guys should go to the store now it's getting late." Juliet said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, be back in a bit." Lloyd said and him and Shawn walked outside and got in his car then quietly drove to Walmart. "You can go find all the stuff you need and I'll meet you back at the car."

"Okay Sir." Shawn said and walked around the store getting everything you needed. He got a few pairs of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, some Axe Whatever for his hair, a comb and some burn lotion. As he was walking to pay he saw Lloyd talking to some man in a all black suit and the man headed Lloyd a piece of paper, Shawn backed up into a aisle and watched. The man in the suit left and Lloyd starting walking toward the aisle Shawn was in so Shawn acted like he was looking at something to buy.

"Shawn?"

"Hey Sir, I'm just shopping like normal people shop you know.. getting some ah" Shawn looked over at what was in the aisle. "Condoms?... wait no I'm not, I just walked in the aisle by mistake. I was looking for the candy aisle Sir."

"Good thing you weren't buying condoms because you have to be married to have sex."

"Yes, that is right Sir... I'm ready to go check out now. So I'll just go do that." Shawn said and started to leave.

"Shawn."

"Yes Sir?"

"I thought you were looking for the candy aisle."

"Oh yes I was, I'll go find that now." Shawn said and ran and grabbed some random candy then checked out. Back at the house Andy and Tiffany were outside playing with Josh and Tami and Juliet were sitting in the living room.

"So Julie, Shawn really cute... What's he like in bed?" Tami asked and Juliet nearly choked on cracker she was eating.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry Julie, I was just wondering."

"Well please stop wondering, it's weird."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve sex then yes."

"Do you love him." Tami asked and Juliet smiled.

"More than I ever thought I could." Juliet said then front door opened and it was Lloyd and Shawn, they walked into the living room.

"Hey ladies." Shawn said.

"Hey." Juliet said smiling at him.

"I got of some pineapple, want me to cut it up?"

"I'm allergic to pineapple." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, Stop messing with Shawn." Tami said.

"I'll help you cut it up." Juliet said and her and Shawn went out to the kitchen and Juliet grabbed out a knife and a big plate.

"You know Lloyd hate's me right?" Shawn said.

"He does not, he's just like that to people he doesn't really know."

"I don't think he will ever like me."

"Well that doesn't matter because I like you" Juliet said and put her hands on his waist and kissed him, he kissed back then Lloyd walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat so Shawn would stop making out with his daughter in his kitchen.

"Shawn, Tami wants to know if you want me to bring your stuff to the guest room?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, we are staying at a hotel." Juliet said.

"Oh, you guys called in and got a room?"

"No, but we were just going to go to one and ask for a room."

"There will not be any hotel's that have room's, Christmas week is the busiest week for hotel's here."

"I guess we could stay here then, Shawn and I will bring his stuff up to my old bedroom after we cut this up."

"We got the guest room ready for Shawn."

"Lloyd, I'm thirty years old. Shawn can sleep in my room."

"No Jules, I can sleep in the guest room. Lloyd's orders."


	5. Lloyd's Crazy

"Good, now Shawn come help me carry your stuff to your room." Lloyd said and Shawn followed behind him and they grabbed his things and went up stairs then Lloyd opened the door of the guest room and they walked inside. Shawn looked around, it was so big and so cool looking. "I understand you may have had sexual relations with my step daughter before but this week you will not, not under my roof. If I find out you are the you are out of here, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Dinner will be here soon, when we are done eating met me downstairs."

"Okay Sir." Shawn said and him and Lloyd went back downstairs and the door bell rang.

"Pizza guy is here, Lloyd." Tami yelled from the living room.

"Okay, I'll get it." Lloyd said and got the pizza then they all sat down at the dinning room table and ate, most of dinner it was Andy talking about what was going on in his life and all of them listened till they were done eating.

"Hey Shawn, You ready to go downstairs and see my man cave?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said and got up and followed Lloyd down to the basement. "You aren't bringing me down here to show me your man cave are you?"

"No, maybe you are psychic after all."

"Well, Thanks." Shawn said with a smile.

"It wasn't a compliment." Lloyd send then opened a hidden door and told Shawn to go in, so he did. When he got in the room he say a lie detector.

"Lloyd, Lassie already hooked me up to a lie detector."

"Who is Lassie?"

"Juliet's partner, Carlton Lassiter."

"Julie's partner hooked you up to one?"

"Yeah."

"What did he ask you?"

"If I was psychic and I said yes."

"Was it true?"

"Yes."

"I'm still on to Shawn, I know there is something your not telling me and I'm going to find it out." Lloyd said then a voice came from the stairway.

"Lloyd, I need your help cleaning up diner." Tami said.

"Okay honey, be there in a minute." Lloyd said and turned to Shawn "Just know I'll be watching you." He pointed two fingers at his eyes then one back at Shawn then they both walked back upstairs and to the kitchen where Juliet and Tami were.

"I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm going to head up to bed." Shawn said.

"Me too, the plane ride wiped me out. Night Mom, night Lloyd." Juliet said and started walking with Shawn.

"Wait Julie before you go up can you help me with the dishes?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, of course." Juliet said then Shawn went upstairs and into the guest bedroom. He put on a plain gray T-shirt and took his jeans off so he could sleep in his boxer's. Before bed he wanted to put some burn cream on because his chest had a burning pain still, he lied down on his bed and lifted his shirt and started to apply the cream. It was cold and it felt worse then it was when it got burned but he kept putting it on because he knew it would help. Then he saw his door handle turning and then Juliet came into his room.

"Jules, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to hang out with you, isn't that why you said you were tired?"

"No I said It because I'm tired and I want to put this burn cream on."

"Okay, let me help."

"Jules, you shouldn't be in here what if Lloyd comes up here?"

"Why does it matter we are adults?"

"Because I told him I wouldn't touch you this week."

"When did you tell him that and why?"

"When we brought my stuff up here and he told me not to and I agreed."

"Yeah but I didn't agree to that, so I can touch you." Juliet said and took some burn cream and rubbed it on his chest. Her hands were so warm and felt so nice on him, she got a little lower to get the burns on his stomach but she kept going lower where there was no burn and Shawn jumped a little.

"Jules! What your doing feels amazing but we can't do this here."

"Why is it so important to obey Lloyd, when have you ever cared about the rules or what other people think?"

"It's just different, I really want Lloyd to like me."

"Yeah but he doesn't have to know I was ever in here." Juliet said and her hand went even lower then it had before and this time he didn't even want to stop her because it felt to good. He sat up a little and started kissing her, she slowly pulled his shirt making sure she didn't want to hurt him. Shawn kissed Juliet's neck then started to take off her shirt, all a sudden he heard a noise in the hallway and pulled Juliet shirt back down.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet said then the heard Lloyd's voice in the hallway.

"Shawn." Lloyd said while opening the door and seeing Juliet hand on Shawn's shirtless chest. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! Shawn we had a deal I told you that you could stay here if you kept your damn hands off my daughter!"

Juliet was about scream at him and tell his she was an adult and she could do what she wanted with her boyfriend. But she remembered how Shawn said he really wanted Lloyd to like him.

"Lloyd, I'm just putting burn lotion on his chest, we aren't doing anything."

"Oh, Julie.. I'm sorry I just figured a guy like Shawn would trick you into doing something like that."

"Well he's not, now you can leave."

"I will when you do."

"Fine let me finish rubbing in the lotion and Shawn and I have to say goodnight." Juliet said then finished rubbing in the lotion while Lloyd stood in the doorway, when she was done she leaned in and gave Shawn a extra long kiss just to piss her step dad off.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, love you." Shawn said and gave her one quick kiss. "Night Jules."

"Love you too, night." Juliet said and Lloyd stood there in shock, he didn't know that they had said I love you before. Juliet got off Shawn's bed and followed Lloyd out of the room, after they left Shawn put his shirt back on and grabbed his phone out of his jean pocket and called Gus.

"Hello." Gus said on the phone.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Shawn, how's it going with Juliet's family?"

"Well not to good on account of her step dad being a fucking psychopath."

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"A lot of things, he yelled at me for calling him Lloyd and said call him Sir, and when we went to the store he was talking to some shady guy that gave him a piece of paper and then he took me down to the basement and was going to put me on a lie detector and told me not to touch Jules this week and made me sleep in the guest room."

"God, he's Lassie crazy!"

"Dude I never thought I'd say this but I think he is crazier."

"So you haven't asked him yet?"

"No, are you out of your mind. He hates me so much right now."

"Maybe by the end of the week he will like you."

"I highly doubt that, I'm going to bed now. Today has been so crazy maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Don't forget to call me tomorrow."

"I won't forget to call you."

"Okay, it's just.. I miss you."

"It's so hard not to tease you right now."

"Shawn!" Gus said. Lloyd walked by Shawn's door and heard him talking so he stopped and listened.

"Okay, I'll stop messing around. I miss you too, but I'll see you as soon as I get back on Sunday and I'll bring you a present home."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, night."

"Night" Shawn hung up his phone then Lloyd walked back downstairs, She set his phone on the dresser then turned off the lights and got in bed.


	6. Christmas Eve Football

Shawn woke up and looked over at the clock and it was 7:37, he had trouble sleeping because he kept thinking about how Lloyd hated him. He decided he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he got up and went downstairs to look for Juliet because she wasn't in her room, everyone was sitting at the table getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning Shawn." Everyone other than Lloyd said.

"Morning."

"Your up late." Lloyd said to Shawn.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well."

"That explains why you look like crap."

"Lloyd!" Tami said giving him a little slap on the arm. "Well have a seat Shawn." She said and Shawn sat in a chair next to Juliet and gave her a quick kiss, he wasn't expecting everyone to be downstairs or he would have changed and fixed his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Shawn whispered to Juliet

"I didn't want you to be tired today." Juliet whispered back.

"Dig in guys, I made a lot of food." Tami said.

"It all looks very lovely Tami." Shawn said.

"Kiss ass." Lloyd said under his breath but just loud enough that Shawn still heard.

"Thank you Shawn, so we really didn't talk about your career yesterday. Julie tells me you are a psychic detective?"

"Yes, I am."

"Woah, when Josh told you were psychic I thought he was kidding!" Andy said.

"It's true, I'm a psychic. I work cases from the SBPD, that's how I met Jules." Shawn said and grabbed Juliet's hand to hold.

"Cool, so can you tell me how I'm going to die?" Andy asked

"It really doesn't work that way." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"How does it work?"

"Well I divine things though visions."

"Visions? It's sounds like you are on mushrooms." Lloyd said.

"Shawn doesn't do drugs Lloyd." Juliet said.

"So anyways, I used to just call in tips to the department but then they made me a consultant." Shawn explained

"Consultant? That's not really a permanent job."

"It's like one because I always get cases. It's not like crime will ever stop even know that would be nice."

"So what's was your favorite case so far?" Tami asked.

"They are all interesting but my favorite would be a case I had almost two years ago in Canada where a art thief I put in jail a year before broke out of prison and robbed a house but he also got framed for murder so I helped clear his name."

"That wasn't that interesting of a case."

"Well there was this girl that I had been friends with for five years that I cared so much about and I always wanted to be with her and during this case we started dated and my life became complete." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet who smiled.

"Ahhh That is so sweet Shawn." Tami said.

"He's always sweet." Juliet said and leaned over and gave Shawn a kiss.

"So Shawn, after dinner can we play football?" Josh asked

"Yeah little man."

"We could all play." Juliet suggested

"That will be fun." Tami said

"I'm going to just watch, my back kind of hurts." Lloyd said.

"Okay sweetie." Tami said then they all finished up their breakfast and got on clothes they didn't mind getting dirty and then went to the back yard.

"Shawn and I will be captains." Andy said.

"Okay, you pick first." Shawn said.

"Josh."

"Jules."

"Tiffany."

"Tami."

"I love being picked last." Tami joked.

"Sorry Tami, huddle up" Shawn said and him, Juliet and Tami huddled. "Alright being we don't know any plays how about we just throw the ball to each other and run for a touchdown?"

"Sounds like a plan." Juliet said then they got out of their huddle and Tami slapped Shawn's butt as Shawn walked away with Juliet.

"Jules, your mom just slapped my ass." Shawn said and they both laughed.

"That's because you have such a nice ass." Juliet smiled then slapped him in the butt and walked away. Shawn looked over and saw Lloyd with a shocked face because he just saw his wife and step daughter slap Shawn on the ass.

After playing almost an hour Shawn's team was winning 42-35, they were on there last quarter with 52 seconds left. Both teams were in their huddles.

"Alright we can't let them get another touchdown or we will tie and have to play longer and I don't know about you two but I'm tired." Shawn said.

"Same here." Tami said.

"Yeah, me too." Juliet agreed.

"Okay, Jules you go long and I'll throw the ball to you and you run it in for a touchdown, and Tami block Andy... Break."

Juliet hiked the ball to Shawn and went running, she got right next to the goal spot. Shawn throw the football and it went flying in the air. Juliet missed catching it by an itch and it hit Tiffany in the face and her nose started bleeding then they all ran over to her.

"Tiffany you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, It's just a nose bleed." Tiffany said and moved her hand from her nose and they saw tons of blood coming out.

"Nice one Shawn." Lloyd said

"Tiffany I'm so sorry." Shawn said.

"Lloyd, It's not his fault I was the one who missed the catch." Juliet pointed out.

"It's neither of you two's fault, I'm the one who wasn't looking." Tiffany said.

"No Tiffany, It was Shawn fault not yours." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd!" Tami yelled.

"It was my fault, It was a bad throw." Shawn said

"Shawn, no it wasn't. It was just a accident, it was no one's fault." Andy said then they all went inside the house and Tiffany put ice on her nose."I'm going to take Tiffany to the hospital, just to make sure nothing's wrong."

"Okay honey, want us to watch Josh." Tami asked.

"No, I can take him with me."

"Okay, I'll have lunch ready when you get back." Tami said then Andy, Tiffany and Josh left and everyone else went into the living room.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to lay down." Shawn said.

"You can take a nap on the couch." Tami suggested.

"Alright."

"I'll nap with you." Juliet said to Shawn.

"No you won't." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, they aren't going to do it on the couch with us in the other room" Tami said and both Shawn and Juliet turned red.

"Fine." Lloyd said and him and Tami left the room. Shawn and Juliet laid down on the couch and Juliet snuggled up in his arms and they fell asleep.


	7. Lies and Love

Lloyd quietly walked past Shawn and Juliet who were still sleeping on the couch and upstairs to the bedroom Shawn was staying in, he grabbed Shawn's phone off the dresser and synced it to his so he could listen to his phone calls. He jumped at the sound of the door knocking downstairs and hurried down, when he opened it a man was standing there with a suitcase in his hands.

"Mr. Spencer?" The man asked.

"He's sleeping right now, but I can take it for him."

"Alright, sign here." He said holding a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

Lloyd signed then went back upstairs, he set Shawn's bag on his bed then unzipped it. He looked though it, there was clothes, shower stuff and a Nintendo DS. He lifted the game up. "Who brings a DS to meet his girlfriends parents." Lloyd said to himself and threw the game down in his bag, it made a weird rattle noise. Lloyd picked it back up and shook and again then opened the battery cover where a diamond engagement ring was, he quickly put everything back in his bag the way he had it and went back downstairs and though the living room. Shawn woke when he walked by but he left the room quickly.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered in her ear

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go call Gus and wish him a happy Christmas eve. You can stay asleep."

"Alright." Juliet said and Shawn got up off the couch and Juliet was back to sleep in a matter of seconds, he walked upstairs to his room and called Gus.

"Hello." Gus said answering his phone.

"Hey."

"So hows it going?"

"Not any better but that's not why I'm calling, Happy Christmas eve!"

"Happy Christmas eve Shawn, but really any progress?"

"No, he's still a psychopath and I'm still scared shit less of him."

"So are you still going to ask him at the end of the week even if he doesn't like you?"

"I don't know, I want his okay but I think he will say no and even if he says yes I still have to tell Juliet my secret before I propose."

"You mean that your not psychic and you have been lying to her since the day you met?"

"No, the fact that I wet my bed till I was fourteen."

"You did that too?"

"I was kidding of course the other one, dude you wet your bed till you were fourteen?"

"Never mind that." Gus said as Juliet walked into Shawn's room.

"Juliet just walked in, want to say hi?" Shawn asked

"Yeah." Gus said and Shawn handed the phone to Juliet.

"Hey Gus!"

"Hey Juliet, having fun seeing your family?"

"Yeah."

"That good. I got to get going, tell Shawn I said bye."

"Alright bye Gus."

"Bye." Gus said and Juliet hung up the phone.

"Gus said he had to go but he told me to tell you bye." Juliet said and walked over and shut his door.

"Why did you shut the door?" Shawn asked and Juliet walked over and kissed him.

"I wanted a Christmas eve kiss."

"How about a early Christmas present?" Shawn said then kissed her passionately

"I thought you didn't want to touch me while we were here."

"I never said I didn't want to, I just couldn't but I don't really care right now." Shawn said the Juliet pushed him down on his bed then climbed on top of him and starting kissing him ,they stopped because they heard Lloyd yelling from downstairs.

"Shawn, Juliet come down here a second!"

"I think your present will have to wait." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Shawn said then they got up and walked downstairs, Lloyd was in the living room with everyone else.

"Whats up?" Juliet asked.

"Why don't you ask your psychic boyfriend." Lloyd said

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have a nice phone call Shawn?" Lloyd said and Shawn knew the moment he said that what was going on.

"Lloyd, what are you saying?" Tami asked.

"What about last nights phone call to your mistress."

"I don't have a mistress." Shawn defended.

"Then who do you miss so much and your going to bring presents to when you get home, huh?"

"Gus?"

"Don't lie, no one talks to a guy friend like that."

"Shawn and Gus are close, they talk like that all the time Lloyd. Stop trying to start trouble with Shawn." Juliet said.

"Shawn, the psychic right. So Shawn why don't you tell us about the first time you told everyone you were psychic." Lloyd asked and Shawn knew there was no way of getting out of it so he told the truth.

"Lassiter called me in on a tip I made and he thought I was in on it and told me if I didn't tell him how I got the information he would put me in jail, so I lied and I told him a was a psychic."

"Shawn, your joking right?" Juliet asked

"I'm sorry Jules, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to lose you. Please just let me explain."

"Well that's to late now, get out!" Lloyd said.

"Jules, I'm sorry." Shawn said and walked upstairs and grabbed his stuff then left. He cried the whole way to the airport, he lost her and he couldn't believe it. When he got to the airport he walked up to the desk where a man named Jake was.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Jake asked.

"I need a ticket to Santa Barbara, California please."

"All the seats on the next flight are taken, you will have to wait till tomorrow."

"Great, thank you." Shawn said and walked over and took a seat, he reached in his bag and grabbed his phone and it was dead. "Of course." He said to himself and sat back in his chair and fell asleep.

Back at Juliet's parents house Juliet and Tami were sitting in the living room, Juliet was crying.

"Honey, It will be okay. You will get over him in time." Tami said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

"You know how you told me you loved him more then you ever thought you could?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still?"

"Yes."

"Then go call him, forgive him. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Alright." Juliet said the walked upstairs to her room and called him, it went straight to voice mail. "Damn it!" She said to herself then kept trying.

Down stairs Lloyd walked into the living room.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Tami asked.

"He was lying to her, what was I supposed to do?" Lloyd replied.

"Nothing, he would have told her."

"He doesn't deserve her."

"And what guy does, you have hated all her boyfriends. Is anyone ever going to be good enough for her in your eyes? She really loves him, and he loves her and may have ruined it. It's her life and if she can forgive you should be able to too." Tami said then Juliet walked downstairs and back into the living room.

"It went straight to voice mail, his phone must be off." Juliet said with tears still running down her face, Lloyd went upstairs for a minutes then came back down and left.

"Lloyd, where you going?" Tami yelled but Lloyd kept going.

At the airport Shawn was still sleeping in the chair and someone woke him. He opened his eyes and a security officer by the name of Jerry was standing there.

"Come with me please sir." Jerry said

"Alright, is there a problem officer?" Shawn asked.

"Just follow me." He said and brought Shawn into a room with a table and a chair on each side. "Sit." Shawn sat down then Lloyd walked in as Jerry left.

"Your having me arrested?" Shawn asked

"No, I just want to talk to you."

"About how you ruined my relationship with the only girl I've ever loved?"

"No, I want to ask you and few question and your going to tell the truth."

"Shoot." Shawn said and Lloyd sat in the chair next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you psychic?"

"No"

"Were you going to tell Juliet you weren't?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"More then anything."

"Would you ever cheat on her?"

"Never."

"Do you want to marry my step daughter?" Lloyd said but Shawn said nothing. "Do you want to marry my step daughter?"

"I did... Till I met you."

"If I toned it down would you marry her?"

"Could you tone it down a lot?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"I would."

"So Shawn Spencer, would you be my son in law?" Lloyd said and took Shawn's ring out of his pocket and held it out.

"I think I have to ask Juliet first."

"Let's go then." Lloyd said and him and got in his car and drove back to the house, they went into the house and into the living room where Juliet and Tami were.

"Shawn!" Juliet said then ran over and hugged him.

"Juliet I know what I did was unforgivable but I love you more then I have ever loved anyone and I can't image my life without you so" Shawn said then got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket "Will you marry me Juliet?"

"Yes." Juliet said and Shawn slid the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her, she kissed back.

"Thanks for fixing things Lloyd." Tami said.

"He a good guy, I just didn't see that before."

"Now the only thing we have left to do is meet his parents."

"Yeah." Lloyd said then he looked over at Shawn and Juliet who were still kissing. "Alright, that's enough kissing over there."

"I love you Jules." Shawn said as he pulled away

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said and gave him another kiss.


	8. Update

Hello fellow Psych~O's! Some of you may know that I wrote this story months ago in script form but now i decided to change it to story form to make it more readable. And when I finished this story I said I would do a part two based on "Meet The Fockers." but I am unsure if i will ever do that, maybe sometime in the future if I don't have any story idea's at the time. Otherwise thanks for reading! :)


End file.
